Backstories of "Martha Speaks" Characters
I really like the TV show Martha Speaks (a PBS Kids show about a dog who can talk when she eats alphabet soup) and I have gathered together some information about their pasts. Martha Martha is the main character, the talking dog. She was born in an alley, the third in a litter with three sisters and four brothers. Their mother raised them alone, and did not give them names, she just referenced their birth order (in Dog). Martha and one of her brothers didn't get along as puppies because he was (and still is) very grumpy and protective (leading him to become a guard dog when he was adopted). Their mother took good care of the puppies, licking them and making sure they got enough to eat and drink, and, according to Martha, always told her to "use her bark" to get her way. When a delivery van nearly ran over one of Martha's sisters, Martha barked at the driver, who ended up fostering the puppies and adopting their mom. One day, Martha's siblings got taken to the pound by the pound owner (Kazuo)'s cousin, and sold on the same day (one of them got sold to a sailor and named Skipper, two got sold to a truck driver and named Cam and Mack, one got sold to an opera singer and named Crusoe, the grumpy brother got named Sarge, the other brother got sold to a wealthy home with several cats and named Felix and the other sister got sold to an actress and used in dog food commercials.) Martha didn't get taken to the pound that day because her mother was being protective of her and she was shy. The next day, the boy next door was trying to cross a broken bridge but Martha barked at him not to cross it. This worked, but she stepped on the bridge and it broke, causing her to get washed down the river, onto the road, where Kazuo picked her up and took her to the pound. There, she gained her name and met her future owners, the Lorraines (excepting Jake Lorraine, who wasn't born then). She was temporarily adopted by a robber named Miss Bumblecrumb, who wanted to sneak her into buildings and have her take things, but after Bumblecrumb was arrested, Martha was taken back to the pound and adopted by the Lorraines. As a puppy, she used to wet the floor and get carsick but has outgrown both of them. When Mariella (Mrs Lorraine) was pregnant with Jake, she flagged down vehicles to give them a lift. Helen Lorraine Helen is a ten-year-old girl and one of Martha's owners. When she was about four or five, she really liked a book called "Fire Dog Freddie" and wanted to be a firefighter. At age six, she used to wear a turquoise jacket, She was the one who suggested they get Martha, and she pined over Martha while Martha was living with Miss Bumblecrumb. When she felt sad, Daniel bought her Martha to cheer her up. She used to like playing tea parties with her teddy bears somewhere between the ages of six and nine, but grew bored of it. When she was nine, during the family reunion, her cousin Chuck put a worm down her shirt, which she disliked. Skits Skits is the Lorraine family's non-talking dog. He was found as a puppy on a farm run by a man named C.K. C.K.'s nephew, T.D., who happens to be a good friend of Helen's, was the one who found him and named him. He wanted to keep Skits, but couldn't because his father was allergic to dogs, so he gave him to the Lorraines to cheer Helen up when he couldn't recognise her drawing. As a puppy, Skits used to have a bad habit of chewing on things but outgrew it around the time he learned to play fetch. Martha was the one who taught him how to sleep, and where to go potty. She temporarily became jealous of him, but now he's fully-grown, there's no jealousy. His fear of hockey pucks stems from an experience as a puppy when he nearly drowned after chasing a hockey puck. Daniel Lorraine Daniel "Danny" Lorraine is one of Martha and Skits's owners, and has a wife named Mariella, a daughter named Helen and a son named Jake. He has been a fan of comic books as a child and was sad when one comic was out of production. Mariella Lorraine As a young girl, she used to tell tales with her friends about an old house being haunted, but never really believed them. She went into labor with Jake two weeks before her due date, and their truck was broken down so they had to get several lifts. T.D. Kennelly As a toddler, he would eat weird objects, such as roly-poly bugs and dog food, but stopped doing that when he entered preschool. When he was four, he went to visit his uncle C.K. and, after fishing unsuccessfully, waded in the stream, where he thought the silt was frog slime. Afterwards, they had sandwiches. As a preschooler, he and Helen outgrew nap time around the same time, so they'd stay up and talk to each other. He also liked to pretend to be a dog. When he first learned to ride a bicycle, his dad took him to Burger Boy where he got a bike made of vegetables. When he was nine, he got stuck in a giant sculpture of a human ear in the natural history museum, trying to get his toy firetruck back. At one point, he got sore throats, which led to him getting his tonsils out, then he got some ice cream and then his throat no longer felt sore, which led to a sort-of superstitious belief that ice cream was good luck. Alice Boxwood Alice Boxwood is a friend of Helen and T.D. who is also ten years old. On her second birthday, she fell into her cake by mistake. When she was younger, she got a cavity and ended up getting lectured about eating too much candy. On her fifth birthday, she had a party centred on building sundaes, and accidentally knocked over the chocolate fountain. On her ninth birthday party, they played mini golf. Truman Oatley Helen's eight-year-old neighbour and a good friend of the main group of kids. In preschool, he accidentally glued his head to the desk, which made him fear craft until recently. He is scared of bugs, but doesn't quite know why and he has two negative bug-related memories that he thinks could be the cause. The first was accidentally getting a caterpillar in his ice cream as a toddler and the second was ants eating the food sculpted to look like his hometown that he was too distracted to eat. Carolina Helen's eleven-year-old cousin. She used to like to pretend to be a princess, but has outgrown it due to having literally outgrown her tiara. At age ten, she used to wear an aqua jacket and two pink hair bows. Pops Pops is Kazuo's dog. He used to live with a bin man, but when the bin man moved house, he either abandoned or accidentally left behind Pops. Category:Cartoons Category:TV